Kamulah orang nya
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Natsu adalah seorang Dewa Api yang agung tapi dia di hukum karna mengharcurkan kunci 12 roh penjaga langit yang di tinggal kan Dewi Bintang ,hukuman nya adalah mencari Dewi Bintang yang menjadi .Nalu,stilu,slight-Gruvia. Bad summary .
1. Chapter 1

celine-nee-sama

Fairy Tail Bukan punya saya.

* * *

Gray sang Dewa Es pagi ini sedang duduk di taman istana langit sambil memakan buah pear miliknya tiba-tiba datang lah seorang pengacau di istana langit yang sangat terkenal sang Dewa api Natsu.

Natsu pada awal nya hanya ingin menyapa Gray tapi gray hanya menjawab dengan jawaban "hn.." Natsu bertanya lagi tapi gray menjawab hanya dengan "hn..."Lama-kelaman Natsu menjadi marah dan bilang pada Gray kalau elemen nya lebih kuat.

"Elemen ku lah yang lebih kuat Natsu!" kata Gray balik membentak Natsu.

"Oh yah! Elemen ku Yang lebih kuat dari mu!Dewa porno!" Kata Natsu menunjuk Gray.

"Hah!Apa maksudmu!" Kata Gray membentak Natsu kuat.

"Lihat saja sendiri Dewa porno!" Kata Natsu membuat Gray melihat Tubuh nya dan sadar Bahwa sekarang dia telanjang.

"Whaak!kapan Ini terjadi!" Kata sang Dewa Es kaget.

'Dasar dia Dewa tapi punya sikap buruk seperti itu memalukan banget...'Kata Natsu berbisik tapi Bisa di dengar oleh Gray.

"Apa maksud mu itu Flame-brain!ngajak berkelahi" kata Gray menantang.

"Itu memang Benar Dewa porno!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Dewa-porno!"

"Dasar Flame-Brain!" Kata Gray dan Meluncurlah sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di pipi Natsu.

"Sialan!awas kau stripper!" Kata Natsu menendang pipi Gray.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua berkelahi sampai terguling-guling ke dalam suatu kuil di istana itu.

"Rasa ini! Flame-Brain!" Kata Gray mengeluarkan Es dari tangan nya,tapi sayang Natsu menghindar,lalu Mendorong Gray yang Jatuh di sebuah kotak kaca.

"Terima ini! Dewa-porno!"Kata Natsu melayangkan pukulan ker arah Gray ,Tapi Gray Menghindar,dan pukulan itu kena pada kotak kaca nya.

'PRAANG!'

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Kata seorang perempuan yang membuat kedua Dewa tersebut takut.

"Aye!Erza maafkan kami!" Kata Natsu dan Gray berpelukan.

"Kalian kira dengan kata maaf kalian bisa tenang hah?!" Kata Erza sang Dewi perang marah karna dia melihat sebuah kotak kaca pecah.

"Siapa Yang menghancurkan kotak kaca ini?!" Kata Erza menatap tajam Natsu dan Gray.

Hening melanda mereka bertiga.

"Ka-ka-kalau...I-I-Itu...a-a-aku..." Kata Natsu mengakat tangan nya,sedangkan muka nya pucat.

"Kamu bodoh Natsu!"Kata Erza marah sekarang matanya merah terang bahkan rambut merah nya itu berkobar-kobar,membuat Natsu dan Gray .Super Takut.

"Kotak ini adalah tempat ke-12 kunci Roh penjaga istana langit di simpan!,Benda ini Sangat penting!dan sekarang apa! hancur! Hanya dewi bintang yang entah hilang kemana bisa membuat kunci itu lagi!" Kata Erza berteriak sekencang-kencang nya,membuat seluruh istana langit itu tiba-tiba heboh.

"Sudahlah Erza jangan terlalu Sadis..." Kata seorang kakek-kakek yang tidak lain adalah pemilik istana langit sekaligus Dewa kehidupan Makarov.

"Tapi..kakek...mereka menghancurkan kotak kaca-nya..." Kata Erza men Death-glare Natsu dan Gray Lagi.

"Aku tahu aku sudah mempersiapkan hukuman untuk mereka berdua Erza..." Kata Makarov yang lansung di bantah Gray.

"Yang menghancurkan kotak kaca itu Natsu kakek bukan aku!" Kata Gray yang lansung kena Death-Glare dari Erza.

"Tapi kamu juga terlibat Gray!" Kata Erza membuat Gray tunduk.

"Nah...Natsu dengarkan ini hukuman mu kamu harus mencari sang Dewi Bintang,Dia terjatuh ke bumi tanpa persiapan jadi dia kehilangan kekuataan nya,cara satu-satunya membuat kekuataan nya kembali adalah membawa dia ke istana langit...jadi kamu harus membawa dia kesini.."Kata Makarov lalu melihat ke arah Gray.

"Nah Gray ini hukuman mu...kamu harus menjemput Dewi air Juvia Lockser dari Istana Laut dia harus datang ke istana langit karna ada satu urusan yang harus aku bincangkan dengan dia..."

Kata Makarov lalu pergi meninggalkan Erza,Gray,Dan Natsu.

"Sudah Dengar kan Jadi cepat siap-siap sana!" Teriak Erza membuat kedua Dewa itu Lari.

* * *

Keep or delete?

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	2. Chapter 2

celine-nee-sama present!

Kamulah orang nya Chapter.

2

* * *

"Sialan kau Natsu,gara-gara kamu aku juga di Hukum!" Kata Gray yang sedang menyiapkan barang-barang nya.

"Salah mu sendiri stripper kau yang menghajar ku duluan!" Kata Natsu balik membalas pekataan Gray.

"Natsu dan Gray kenapa kalian itu harus terus bertengkar sih.." kata seekor kucing yang terbang bernama Happy.

Happy kucing biru adalah peliharaan Natsu,Dia bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia,badanya juga kalau jadi tungangnya Natsu bakalan berubah jadi sama kayak singa,dan dalam perjalanan Natsu kali ini Happy akan mengikuti Natsu sebagai kucing peliharaan tapi kalau sudah Fight Mode on badanya bakalan jadi sama kayak Singa.

"Huh Biarin!" Kata kedua orang Dewa secara bersamaan.

"Hah sudah lupakan lah,Ne,ne,Natsu kamu tahu tidak ciri-ciri Dewi Bintang itu?" Tanya Happy tiba-tiba membuat kedua Dewa tertarik dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Hmm..kakek hanya memberitahu ku sedikit informasi tentang sang Dewi , Karna aku tak pernag mengenal nya,kata kakek dia itu suka bintang,jatuh ke bumi,hilang informasi tentang dia" kata Natsu panjang lebar

"Oh,Ne,ne,Gray,Dewi air itu ciri-ciri nya gimana?" Sekarang giliran Gray yang di tanya.

"Hmm,namanya itu Juvia lockser,kata Erza dia itu sahabat nya Dewa besi Gaajel,Dia tinggal di istana laut karna ada urusan dengan Dewa Laut Kagura Mikazuchi(AN:kalo salah namanya kasih tahu ya),Kakek suruh aku menjemput nya karna nyawa nya dalam bahaya kalau dia pulang sendiri ke istana langit..." Kata Gray panjang lebar.

"Kenapa nyawanya di incar Gray?" Kali ini giliran Natsu yang bertanya.

"Hm Nggak tahu ah" kata Gray.

"Huh payah kamu.." Kata Natsu meremehkan Gray.

"Cih biarin" kata Gray lalu berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

"Ne,Natsu ayo kita Juga harus segera pergi nanti Erza ngamuk lho kalau nemuin kita masih di istana" kata Happy membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah ayo cepat Happy berubahlah" kata Natsu dan seketika Happy berubah menjadi singa bersayap, Natsu pun menaiki Happy.

"Natsu sudah siap?" Tanya Happy yang mulai ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Siap dong!" Dan dengan itu Happy berlari dan ketika menemukan Jurang menjatuhkan diri Nya.

'uuuuuuuaaaaahhhhh!' Teriak Natsu yang gembira dengan kecepatan Happy.

"Happy cepat!" Kata Natsu senang sekali.

"Oke!"

Dan mereka pun terbang melayang di langit membiarkan angin-angin menerbangkan rambut-rambut itu tidak bertahan lama karna habis itu yang terjadi adalah Happy menabrak se-gerombolan burung yang terbang di langit dan jatuh.

'Uaaaaaahhhhhh!' Dan kali ini bukanlah teriak kergiragan Natsu melaikan ketakutan Natsu dan Happy.

'Crassshh!'

'Sreeek!'

"Awww.. Jatuh dari langit setinggi itu juga tidak baik yah Happy" kata Natsu yang memegang bokong nya yang kesakitan.

...

"Lho...kok nggak di jawab. Happy?Happy? Dimana kamu?" kata Natsu yang barus sadar kalau Happy tidak ada.

"Natsu..." Happy memanggil Natsu pelan di dalam kesakitan nya.

"Happy!" Teriak Natsu panik menemukan happy terbaring terluka di tanah.

Sayap nya kaki depan dan belakang nya terluka dan dia badan nya jadi seperti kucing biasa.

"Happy!tenanglah aku akan mencari bantuan" kata Natsu panik.

"Natsu..." Kata happy kesakitan.

Natsu pun berlari dan mencari bantuan secepatnya tapi ternyata ia baru sadar kalau sebenarnya ini hutan.

Ia pun berlari sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pondok kecil yang berasap ia pun berlari ke arah pondok tersebut untuk mencari jika ada orang di dalam rumah kecil tersebut.

'Tok'Tok'Tok'

Natsu telah mengetuk pintu nya tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'

Tapi sama saja.

'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'

...

'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'

Dan kali ini Natsu telah kehilagan kesabaran pada akhirnya memaksa masuk dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Hei ada orang tidak sih!" Kata Natsu berjalan dalam rumah kecil itu.

saat Natsu berjalan lebih dalam lagi ia kaget melihat wanita bertudung hitam sedang menghangatkan badanya dalam sebuah api kecil .

Ia melihat Natsu dengan ujung mata kanan nya dan membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri Dan Natsu pun berteriak .

"Hantu!"

Tapi sang wanita hanya diam saja menatap Natsu intens lalu Natsu balas balik tatapan nya.

"Siapa kamu!" Teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan,Natsu dan wanita bertudung tersebut.

'Wah-wah kalau ini Hantu berarti Mira si dewi akhirat sialan itu belum pernah ke sini..' kata batin Natsu.

"Siapa kamu.." Kata sang wanita bertudung itu lebih tenang dan pelan membuat Natsu sadar lagi.

"Na-Natsu,aku Natsu Dragneel!"

Sang wanita bertudung itu berdiri membuka tudung nya membuat rambut kuning mata cokelat nya yang indah dan membuat Natus tiba-tiba"Deg-degan" karna melihat seorang wanita cantik di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang reot di dalam hutan.

"Mau apa kamu?"Tanya sang wanita beramput kuning itu mendekat pada Natsu membuat Natsu takut.

"Jangan mendekat aku ini Dewa!" Kata Natsu kuat dan ia mengeluarkan api dari tangan nya.

'Bwoooo!'

Tapi tetap saja ia mendekat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak takut?" tanya Natsu yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak pantas ia ucapkan karna dialah yang takut.

"Apa kamu yakin akan melukaiku?"

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kamu membantuku"

"apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku manusia yang membutuhkan pertologan..."

"Hah!?"

"Kenapa selalu saja ada orang yang jahat padaku?"

"Apa maksud mu!?"

"Aku membutuhkan pertologan dewa..."

"Hah?!"

"Tolong bantu aku..."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu sang wanita pingsan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Haloha Readers terimakasih telah membaca fic ini kalo Gaje maaf yah, kalo ada typo juga maaf yah ,kalo pendek juga maaf yah , terus kalo alur nya kecepatan maaf yah.

Nah saya igin berterimahkasih pada para readers yang telah membaca fic saya apalagi yang telah me-Review cerita saya, terimah kasih untuk:

\- SDBM3397

-Rerina Kokuzoya

-NaZa(guest)

-Ganba-chanEgao SM

-enobhy

-kanzo kusuri

-Hayati JeWon

Celine-Nee-sama


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapther 3 : the day I meet you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia Poseidon,Gray-san" kata Kagura sang pemilik Istana Laut,sedangkan Gray yang mendengarnya kaget,** 'Poseidon?senjata Laut itu!' **.

"A—APA!" Kata Gray yang menumpahkan makanannya. Kagura hanya tersenyum "Tolong bawa dia ke istana langit,Gray-san di sini sangat berbahaya untuk nya" kata Kagura, "Dia pengendali Raja Laut kalau ada yang mendapatkan nya bulan akan runtuh, itu berarti Dewi Yukino sang penjaga malam akan mati,dan Dewa Kegelapan Zeref akan membutakan Dunia" kata Dewi Laut itu Khawatir.

Gray hanya terdiam,jika Zeref sang Dewa kegelapan itu berhasil menguasai Dunia bersama para Dewa yang tinggal Dalam Malam itu berhasil,menguasai malam berarti mereka yang tinggal di Bawah Cahaya akan musnah.

Dan tempat satu-satunya yang akan berada di bawah sinar matahari adalah Istana Langit,dan yang Parah!,para penjaga ,sang 12 Roh bintang peninggalan Dewi Bintang hancur!mereka hanya bisa di panggil oleh kunci itu.

Gawat!

'**Natsu kita telah membuat sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Porlyusica,Ku mohon berikan Berkat mu pada wanita ini ,ia lemah dan tolong sembuhkan dia" kata Natsu yang mengeluarkan api di tanganya mencoba membakar penyakit yang ada dalam perempuan Misterius ini.

"Uhh,sial sekali kenapa Juga wanita ini Pingsan?" kata Natsu yang menggerutu. "Huh,Happy kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Natsu yang kini berbalik pada Happy.

"Kaki ku sudah tidak apa-apa Natsu, perhatikan saja wanita itu" kata Happy yang mulai mendekat.

Setelah lama memohon dan mencoba membakar penyakit yang ada dalam tubuh wanita berambut pirang itu ia mulai terbangun Natsu yang melihat nya pun senang dan mencoba berbicara dengan nya.

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm,kamu siapa?" Tanya perempuan itu. Seperti nya ia lupa tentang kejadian tadi.

"Ahh, Namaku Natsu sang de—!" kata Nya hampir keceplosan. 'ahh! Kali ini jangan bilang identitas mu' kata Natsu dalam hatinya.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel" katanya, perempuan itu hanya menatap nya dengan kosong.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Natsu kali ini padanya.

"Lucy,maaf hanya itu yang kutahu" katanya pada Natsu,jadi perempuan ini namanya Lucy.

"Kau kehilagan ingatan?" Tanya Natsu hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

"hanya Nama ku yang aku ingat" kata perempuan itu. Hening pun menimpa mereka dan Tiba-tiba wanita itu bergumam.

"Kau Dewa kan?" katanya pelan tapi sukses membuat Natsu kaget. **'Sial dia ingat lagi' **rutuk nya dalam hati.

"Tolong aku, aku butuh bantuan mu" katanya dengan suara memohon. "Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu pada wanita pirang di depan nya ini.

"a—aku di kejar-kejar oleh suatu Monster setiap malam" katanya pelan, "Hm? Monster apa itu?" Tanya Natsu ada perempuan di depannya ini. "aku tak ingat yang jelas mereka selalu mengejarku setiap malam , tapi jika ada terang mereka selalu hilang" kata Lucy sambil mengengam tangan Natsu.

"kalau kau Dewa tolong bantu aku.." kata Lucy lagi**. 'Demi Rogue sang penjaga dunia akhirat apa lagi ini?!'** pikir Natsu , **'Uhh tapi seorang dewa tidak bisa menolak permintaan'**.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu tapi bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

"Zeref, apa kau yakin? Akan membunuh mereka?" Tanya Hades sang Dewa pemberontak pada Zeref.

"Ya pertama, kita akan membunuh Dewi bintang, Jackal maukah kau melakukan nya?' Tanya Zeref pada Dewa kehancuran Jackal of Tartos. "Tentu saja Ayah apapun yang bisa ku hancurkan" kata Jackal tersenyum pada Ayahnya.

"Hmm, Jika kita sudah membunuh nya maka penjaga Langit akan Musnah, kita bisa dengan gampang ke Langit, tapi sebelum itu kita harus menghancurkan cahaya yang ada pada Malam, tapi Bulan hanya bisa di hancurkan oleh Raja laut..."

"Dan Dewi Air kita adalah **Poseidon**, bagaimana jika kita mengambil alih dirinya Keith?" Tanya Zeref pada salah satu anaknya , sang Dewa kematian itu hanya tersenyum licik pada Ayahnya.

"Dengan begini Rencana ku akan sukses dan Dunia akan selalu hidup dalam kegelapan!" Ucap Zeref tersenyum Lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bentuk mereka seperti Serigala,Natsu-sama tapi mereka mengeluarkan api" kata Lucy pada Natsu, Natsu yang mendengar hanya terdiam **'sialan itu** *Werewolf elemen **api! Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah itu berwujud roh?'** pikir Natsu keras,lalu Natsu melirik Lucy sejenak **'Gadis ini bukan** *Oracle **lalu kenapa Werewolf melihatnya?!'** pikir Natsu . **'Dan lagi jika dia Oracle apa Masalahnya dengan Werewolf?!'** Pikir Natsu yang sudah Mulai Frustasi.

"Tunggu...apa serigala itu menyerangmu saat ada Bulan?" Tanya Natsu lagi pada Lucy. Lucy haya menggeleng "Tidak Natsu-sama, jika ada cahaya bulan aku aman, mereka tidak menyerang ku di dalam Cahaya bulan, tapi ketika cahaya bulan tidak menyinari ku mereka menyerang ku" kata Lucy ada Natsu.

Natsu terdiam dan ia menyadari satuhal, bahwa Werewolf yang menyerang Lucy ini bukan Werewolf biasa, 'Oooh..sialan itu peliharan nya si Jackal serigala Bodoh itu..' kata Natsu yang kemudian mengigit jarinya.

Melihat langit sudah mulai Gelap Natsu, pun mengajak Lucy untuk mencari tempat untuk Tidur.

"Hey Lucy, apa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang dari tadi diam menatap Langit, Natsu pun memperhatikan Lucy yang dari tadi diam Mata cokelat nya yang Indah menunjukan sekali bahwa ia sedang merindukan sesuatu...

Tunggu...

Mata cokelat yang Indah?!

Natsu pun tersipu ia baru saja sadar bahwa Gadis yang bersamanya ini sangatlah Cantik, Rambut nya yang Pirang bagaikan emas, Mata Cokelat nya yang begitu Indah dan urm...

Oh..Sialan pikiran nya sudah mulai Kotor karena Gray...

'**Dadanya besar sekali...Oh!Sialan!'** kata Natsu dalam hatinya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

'**tidak!kau tidak boleh berpikiran kotor sama seperti Dewa porno itu Natsu!'**

"Natsu-sama!" panggil Lucy kali ini menepuk pundak Natsu**,"HAH?!IYA ADA APA?!"** teriak Natsu yang baru tersadar dari Lamunanya. "Pshh..Natsu-sama pelan-pelan, aku mendengar sesuatu" kata Lucy sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natsu mengisyaratkan tandah diam tapi bukanya Natsu tenang ia tambah merona karna melihat wajah cantik Lucy dengan jelas.

'**Oh ayolah Fokus Natsu!'**

"SREKK!" mendengar suara itu kepala Natsu secara Refleks pun melihat kearah di mana suara itu berasal dan ia pun menemukan Monster yang selama ini mengejar Lucy dan Ada tiga Werewolf yang siap menyerang mereka.

"Grrrhhh..."

"Oh ternyata memang benar..." kata Natsu, Lucy yang melihat Monster itu pun bersembunyi di balik Natsu, "Tenanglah Lucy, kau hanya perlu bersembunyi di belakangku.." kata Natsu, ia Pun mulai memunculkan api di tagan nya.

Para Werewolf yang melihat Hal itu pun berubah menjadi sangat Agresif dan menyerang Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum merehmehkan para Werewolf itu "Kalian tahu,kalian tidak akan menyentuh nya bahkan dari Ujung rambut kalian tahu.." kata Natsu pada Werewolf yang kemudian terbakar Dengan Api Natsu.

Lucy yang melihatnya hanya menganga hanya dengan sekali serangan Werewolf itu langsung mundur tanpa Melawan, Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar ia Bangga dengan perbuatan nya barusan.

"Wahh, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu disini Natsu..." kata seseorang di balik kegelapan Hutan itu, Natsu yang mengenal suara itu hanya terdiam tapi dahi nya berkerut tidak suka dengan kehadiran Orang yang ada di balik sana.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak usah menyembunyikan dirimu di baliksana Jackal..." kata Natsu tapi Lucy yang ada di belakang Natsu hanya ketakutan ketika melihat sosok di balik kegelapan itu.

"Bagai bana kabar mu Natsu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jackal pada Natsu,laki-laki berambut Salmon itu haya diam menatap laki-laki berwujud serigala pembawa kehancuran itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Bukan Urusanmu"

"Yah memang bukan Urusanmu, tapi aku berurusan dengan wanita di belakangmu itu" kata Jackal sambil menunjuk Lucy,Natsu hanya membelakkan Matanya.

**.**

**To Be Continue Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Uhhh..**

**Aku tahu apa yang akan kalian katakana, tega karena mengabaikan Fic ini setahun.**

**Bukan karena kehabisan ide sih tapi karena aku Malas. Yah penyakit paling Buruk yang aku punya!**

**Tapi Puji Tuhan Hari ini bisa Up-Date juga. **

**Dan aku berterimakasih banyak pada para Readers yang sudah sabar menunggu.**

**Terimakasih pada :**

**Yogi.35912,IOWIRedRose(Guest), kanzo kusuri, Hayati JeWon,LRCN,kirigaya dragneel,CelestyaRegalyana, , Momo Katsuhira-Chan,Shyn,agisummimura.**

**See you Again.**

**Celine-nee-sama.**


End file.
